Home
by xx.trelane
Summary: OneShot. William Regal finds himself as the only person capable to comfort Wade Barrett's homesick sister.


**Title**: Home.

**Character**[**s**]: Read it.

**Pairings **[**if any**]: Regal|OC [friendship; _slight _romance].

**Arthor's Notes**: Just something I thought of. Plus, I think Regal need more fictions, seriously.

**Story Type**: OneShot; Comfort|Friendship|Fluff.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Erin Barrett.

**Plot Summary**: William Regal finds himself as the only person capable to comfort Wade Barrett's homesick sister.

* * *

I saw the ebony haired woman sitting about; a deep frown on her face-cuddling the greatest flag in the world; the Union Jack. Erin Barrett-the twenty two year old English woman from Manchester. The fact that her older brother was Wade Barrett, did little to stop my curiosity as to why she was sad. We had been on the road for three months; and we have yet to step foot in the greatest country in the world-England. My home. Our home. I could tell right away she was upset. Mister Barrett's reaction to his sister joining the company was not well received, he was furious from what I recall. Always yelling, arguing, threatening the lovely woman.

I watched as Wade had said something to her, as she was sitting on the bottom two steps of the staircase that lead up to the lighting era of the arena. I perked a brow; before I finally heard a small sniffle escape from her-as Wade had turned on his heels and walked away from her. I had assumed that he had said something to upset the young lady; that did not set well with me. No person should upset a woman over something so silly like a bout of homesickness. It was absurd.

Taking a deep breath, I approached her. "What's the matter, sunshine?" I asked her, motioning my hand to the empty spot next to her; I would not sit next to her, unless she wanted me to. I was a gentleman like that; after all I am a man from the land that created gentlemen; England.

I saw her shrug her shoulders; "_Nothing. It's nothing_." I saw her peek out to me from behind the crumpled flag in her hands. Her dark blue hues glaring holes at me, I could tell she was clearly upset-and she knew that I knew.

"I hardly doubt that, Miss Barrett." I spoke softly to her, scoffing just a tad at her lie. "Or you wouldn't be here, crying up a fit in the Union Jack." I perked my brow to her, seeing her nod in acceptance to my want to sit. I dusted the stair-step off, before I sat down next to her. It was out of habit that I 'dusted' things off; before doing something with them.

Sighing deeply, I looked over to her. "You know, you don't have to say a thing, sunshine-I do believe I know what your problem is." I spoke candidly to her.

I saw her arch a brow to me; "_How would you know what's wrong? I doubt you do, William_."

I chuckled a tad, I have been in her shoes on the subject of homesickness a few times; but I did not have to deal with a brother that was a stubborn twit-like Wade Barrett. "Well-." I began, clearing my throat, looking over to her; "-from observing you for the last ten minutes, I know damned well-you miss England." I pointed to the flag in her hand, as I small frown appeared on my face. I missed 'home' too, but I learned to deal with it in my years in this business, it was something she had yet to overcome and understand.

"_Of course I miss England, but that's only half of the problems I'm facing_." she spoke to me, the flag loosely hand from her hands, as she rested her elbows and arms from her knees. I watched the flag hang there, as if it too were sad. "_I'm also dealing with issues regarding Wade-and the family_."

I perked a brow; "Family issues? I shall refrain from asking, but issues with your brother can be resolved, you know." I offered her. I wasn't sure what 'family issues' she was having back in Manchester, and I didn't ask. "Even if you don't think they can be, they can."

I heard her sigh deeply; "_No. They can't. It's impossible with him. It's bloody impossible to fix what he's done. I can't fix the fact that I won't step foot in England until this time next year. I know it was my own choice to join this company, and to know that UK shows aren't regular_."

I interrupted her; "-and you thought you could handle not being home." I perked a brow. That was exactly how I felt when I first arrived here many of many years ago.

I saw her nod to me, before her eyes drifted back to the flag in her hand. "-_and Wade just seems to want to make things even worse. He already thinks I'm a fool for joining the company. He thinks I'm just doing this because he is. He treats me like-I'm-." _

"-a child?" I finished her sentence; "My dear, you are young but you're no child." I did find it a bit odd that she could not talk to her brother about this, then again-he would never have listened to her; as I witnessed him getting rather annoyed moments before. It was an instinct to want to know what their conversation was about, but I did not want to intrude on their family matters. "Your brother can't seem to realize that. Don't worry dear, you're anything but childish." I smiled to her.

I extended my hand and patted her shoulder; comforting her the only way I could think of. "My ears are always open if you feel the need to speak your mind on your problems, Miss Barrett." I spoke to her. I was willing to listen to any problems she had; however if she would tell me-I didn't know. I admit, I do have a minor reputation for being-well-an arrogant arse, but that was beside the point. We both knew what it was like being one of few superstars from the Queen's country, and we have spoken on terms that we could consider ourselves 'good friends' on few occasions before, but this was different. I was willing to be a good boy for once and help someone who needed it. To help a friend whom I deeply cared for.

She looked toward me, a small confused look on her face, before she shrugged; "_Well. For starters, I have been through a lot lately. Wade has not been of any support; and family has been having issues with money-and Wade. Long story short, I miss England so, and my brother has made it nearly impossible to return to Manchester, so I can see my-er-our mother._" she admitted to me, as I heard her sigh deeply.

So she had issues with her brother being the cause for her not being able to return to her actually home? To see her own family? How-interesting, and sad at the same time. I wondered on what had he done, but didn't ask on it. "I see. So, you are saying that your brother is one of the causes for you not being able to return? I find that bloody ridiculous." I told her, trying to innocently pry more information to her. It was literally starting to gather my interest in her problems; and I was feeling sorry for the lovely lady.

She perked a brow to me; "_Mum and dad hate him, and I fear it's starting to fade to me as well. They had said if he returns back to Manchester; they'll have him arrested, and I can not go back without him, it would feel awkward_." I heard her sigh deeply, looking toward the floor. I placed my hand to her shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly.

"I'm sure he or your mum and dad-do not hate you, deary." I spoke softly to her. I leaned my head over to hers just slightly, now whispering in her ear; "I don't see how anyone could hate such a lovely woman-as yourself Miss Barrett." I gave a polite nod.

"_I miss home._" she said defeatingly to me, now looking toward me with those blue hues; "_You've been back recently. Have you, William?_" she asked me, as I nodded. I had been back to our homeland, but it was two months ago. She gave me a small eager smile; "_Tell me what it was like_." I then felt her lean against me-in a dreamy like state, which I did not expect. Not at this moment, at-least.

There was just a tad bit actual 'romantic interest' I had in her, but I did not want to make this situation awkward; to her-this was purely platonic. Between friends; and I knew and she knew that. I was her confidant; one she needed to speak her worries to, and I prided myself to that-even if I don't seem the type someone would share their personal problems with-but she did. "It was-lovely." I stated, putting an arm around her, holding her close. "-but I'm sure it would have been better if you were there to see it."

She gave me a look, I was being polite. I made it a notion to take her with me the next time I would take her with me. Regardless. Was I being to blunt with my comment? I did not think so, not completely. "_Oh? I'd like that William_." was the only thing she said to me.

Gulping I smiled and nodded, "I thought you would." I spoke, before looking up toward the ceiling for a short while; "I thought you would." I repeated myself, before looking down for a long while, then back toward her.

"I'll bring you home, sunshine." I spoke softly-yet my voice was full of seriousness. I saw her nuzzling my shoulder, before I smiled again and held her close to me, as I took the moment to kiss her forehead. I was contently determined to bring her back to England despite whatever her brother had done to make her at the possibility she'd never return on good terms with her own family. That's was how much I considered her a friend; and even to a small proportion-someone I'd consider family.


End file.
